fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet
Jet was a young man who held a grudge against the firenation after the rough rhinos Killed his family Jet dedicated his life to fighting the Firenation in any way he could even at the cost of innocent lives eventually forming a group called the freedom Fighters to do this He formulated a plan to destroy an occupied dam following this Jet came across Avatar Aang Katara and Her brother Sokka saving and befriending them except Sokka who rightfully distrusted Jet . Jet invited team Avatar to stay with him for a while and help liberated the village while Katara and Aang wanted to accept Sokka insisted they had to go to the north pole however Jet invited Sokka to go with him on a scouting mission to which Sokka reluctantly agreed Jet was about to hurt a civilian out of nothing more than bigotry when Sokka Stopped him the freedom Fighters then robbed the pour old man to Sokka,s disgust Sokka tried informing Aang and Katara of Jet,s true Character but Jet managed to talk them into trusting him eventually Soka managed to foil his plan leading Jet to dub him a traitor but Sokka told Jet he was the traitor for not protecting innocents Jet then made one last plea to Katara but she coldly said goodbye . Remorseful for his actions Jet traveled to Ba Sing Sei when on the ferry there Jet met Zuko and Iroh completely unaware he was talking to the Prince of the firenation and his uncle Jet then formed an alliance with Zuko to steal the captain,s food supply and share it out between the passengers taking a liking to Zuko Jet suggested they have each other,s backs as no one else would and Zuko agreed being alone wasn,t the best path when Jet started to suspect Iroh and Zuko were firebenders he became obsessed with exposing them trying to provoke them eventually Zuko beat Jet in a swordfight and Jet was taken to a secret location in Ba Sing sei where he was brainwashed into forgetting the war Jet turned up and offered Katara his help in finding Aang,s sky bison Appa Katara preemptively attacked Jet but calmed down they than ran into Long shot and Smellerbee who were relived to see Jet however when they questioned him about his arrest Jet claimed it never happened leading Sokka to realise Jet was being brainwashed to drive Aang away from Ba Sing Sei Jet then allied with Aang to fight Long Feng who used a verbal trigger in Jet,s brainwashing to make him attempt to Kill Aang Jet re gained his senses and attacked Feng who retaliated with a fatal blow team Avatar refused to leave Jet but the freedom Fighters said they would remain by his side as he was their leader soon after this Jet died from his injuries. Category:Avatar villains Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:On and off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-Villains Category:Terrorists Category:In love Category:Traitor Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon villains Category:Friend of the Hero